


Трое в кровати, не считая маньяка

by hitama



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: О том, как трудно устроить личную жизнь, если делишь квартиру с бывшим серийным убийцей. Таймлайн: после 4го сезона.





	1. Chapter 1

У Марго рыжие волосы, длинные ноги и горячий, шаловливый язычок.  
Они ввалились в его квартиру, сцепленные как пара сиамских близнецов, ее рука на ремне его брюк, его язык медленно гуляет по ее нёбу.  
Она стонет в его руках и Питер отрывается с сожалением, чтобы захлопнуть входную дверь.

\- Хочешь кофе? Что-то покрепче? - он включает свет, поворачивается и замирает - она успела выскользнуть из своего красного платья, бретелька красного лифчика медленно сползает по белому плечу.

\- Покрепче, - она улыбается. - Не поможешь с застежкой?  
Она шепчет его имя, когда он целует ее в шею, поворачивается и выгибается как кошка, когда его ладонь скользит вниз, задевая полоску стрингов. Она трется ягодицами о его пах, стонет с хрипотцой и ловит его губы яркими как клубника губами.

Питер улыбается и прикрывает глаза, празднуя окончание многолетнего воздержания. Жаль, он не догадался прихватить по дороге шампанское.

Рубашка сброшена на пороге спальни, брюки плетутся следом, пока ему, наконец-то, не удается освободиться от них дрожащими от нетерпения руками.  
Она тихо хихикает, пока Питер путается в одежде, зеленые глаза с одобрением обегают мускулистую фигуру.  
\- Вау. Качалка?  
\- Кувалда.  
Ее брови ползут вверх.  
\- Я думала, ты работаешь в больнице?  
\- Долгая история.  
Новый поцелуй ставит точку в череде вопросов, на которые он не готов отвечать. Ее руки обвивают его шею, они падают на кровать, прямо на ворох одеял в центре...

\- Ааааа! - одеяло взрывается криком.

\- Ааааа! - Марго вторит, срываясь на визг.

Питер скатывается с кровати и приземляется на копчик.  
\- Какого хрена! Са... ГЭБРИЭЛ!

Все трое замирают.

\- Питер, кто это? - Марго пытается натянуть на себя простыню, но в нее уже вцепился Гэбриэл, который выглядит больше напуганным, чем если бы в руках Питера был гвоздемет.  
\- Это мой... - Питер тянет время, не зная, каким словом выразить сложную палитру взаимоотношений с бывшим серийным убийцей.

Друг? Враг? Обуза?

\- Мы живем вместе, - Гэбриэл солнечно улыбается девушке.  
\- Только, пока ты не найдешь жилье, - спешит добавить Питер, но ущерб уже нанесен.  
Она смотрит на голубую пижаму Гэбриэля, на плюшевого мишку на подушке рядом, - ее брови ползут вверх, а взгляд становится задумчивым.  
\- Вы... спите в одной кровати? - Марго отстраняется.  
\- Да, - кивает Гэбриэл.  
\- Нет! - Питер с гневом смотрит на бывшего массового убийцу.  
\- Вчера спали.  
\- Только потому, что тебе приснился кошмар.  
\- Знаете, что, - пока они не смотрели на нее, Марго успела натянуть платье и схватила туфли. - Вам явно есть что обсудить, а мне завтра на работу.  
\- Марго, подожди!

Он догнал ее у двери.

\- Извини, что не рассказал о Гэбриэле, я...  
\- Все нормально, - она вымученно улыбается. - У меня двоюродный брат тоже гей...  
\- Я не...  
\- Конечно, - она чмокнула Питера в нос.

И вышла.

Грохот захлопнувшейся за ее спиной двери прозвучал как колокол на похоронах надежды.

Несколько минут Питер постоял у двери, вслушиваясь в удаляющиеся шаги, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
Затем вздохнул и поплелся на кухню.

Гэбриэл поднял голову.  
Питер вскинул руку.  
\- Ни слова.  
Они молчат, пока кофемашина делает для Питера двойной шоколадный капучино. Гэбриэл тискает мишку и смотрит на Питера глазами раненого олененка.

Чем дольше они молчат, тем несчастнее выглядит экс-убийца.  
Как вышло, что один из самых жестоких чудовищ в истории умеет выглядеть невинным, словно ребенок?  
Грэй закусил нижнюю губу, заморгал.

И почему, даже зная прошлое Сайлара, Питер ощущает себя худшим из злодеев?

Может, Сайлар однажды выпотрошил какого-нибудь эво со способностью вызывать в окружающих чувство вины.

Это бы объяснило неожиданное для всех, кто знал его, решение Мохиндера простить убийцу отца. Если уже Ноа Беннет неохотно признался Питеру, что больше не жаждет убить Сайлара...

Питер посмотрел на игрушку в руках бывшего убийцы.  
\- Мне кажется, я уже видел этого плюшевого медведя. Скажи, что ты не ходил к Клэр. Опять.  
\- Я должен был.  
\- Пятьдесят раз! Неужели тебе не надоело быть убитым?  
\- Пятьдесят один. - Гэбриэл пожал плечами. - С Мохиндером это сработало. К тому же, все прошло удачно.  
Питер замер с чашкой в руке.  
\- Она... простила тебя?  
Бывший маньяк улыбнулся от уха до уха.  
\- Она подарила мне своего мишку! Окей, не совсем, чтобы подарила.  
Питер поднял бровь.  
\- Скорее намекнула...  
Питер вздохнул.  
\- Что, на самом деле, там произошло?  
\- М-мм, - Грэй поднял глаза к потолку, наморщил лоб. - Как там она сказала? "После того, как твои грязные лапы касались моего мишки, я больше не смогу без содрогания брать его в руки. Забирай его и выметайся, пока я не прострелила твой больной извращенский мозг. И на этот раз я использую большой калибр". - Он улыбнулся как 8летний именинник при виде трехъярусного торта. - Думаю, мы близки к примирению. Клэр осознала, что между нами есть особая связь. Уверен, в глубине души я ей нравлюсь.  
\- Э-ээ, не думаю.  
\- Она подарила мне мишку. И даже не стала убивать.  
Питер поставил чашку на стол.  
\- Клэр не убила тебя?  
Гэбриэл кивнул.  
\- Сказала, что забыла пистолет в машине, но, думаю, это повод. Питер... извини, что помешал твоим планам на секс с Мэри.  
\- Марго.  
Питер пожал плечами, хлебнул остывающий кофе.

Ночь за окном едва проглядывает за светом уличных огней.   
Нью-Йорк, город, который никогда не спит.   
Но если закрыть глаза, можно поверить, что за окнами не настоящий город, а иллюзия, в которой реальны только они двое.

\- Питер, ты не скучаешь по...  
\- Нет.  
Питер поднял чашку, с ожесточением хлебнул кофе.  
Бывший убийца опустил глаза.  
\- А я иногда скучаю. Все было проще, понимаешь?


	2. Chapter 2

Клэр прыснула так, что крошки печенья осыпали стол.  
\- Рад, что кому-то весело, - Питер накрыл свой кофе ладонью, кивнул в ответ на приветствие одного из своих коллег.

В 11.30 в кафетерии через дорогу от больницы только знакомые сотрудники и женщина с ребенком.  
Мальчик лет восьми болтает ногами и гоняет остатки шницеля по тарелке.

\- Я бы тебя пожалела, - Клэр слизнула с губ сахарную пудру, - но ты сам виноват. Напомни, почему Сайлар еще живет с тобой под одной крышей?  
\- Я уже объяснял...  
\- Ты чувствуешь ответственность, - Клэр отмахнулась. - "Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили" и прочее. Если тебя не убьет сосед психопат, тебя убьет твоя же эмпатия.  
\- Он не психопат, - Питер медленно отхлебнул из бумажного стаканчика. - У Гэбриэля сложности с общением, пониманием социальных норм и правил, он не умеет сочувствовать людям, особенно, если считает их глупее и слабее себя... - Питер нахмурился.  
Клэр с хрустом надкусила печенку, пожала плечами.  
\- Звучит, как описание психопата из учебника. Но я другом.

Мальчику за соседним столом наскучило играть с едой и он переключился на разглядывание окружающих. Его мать разговаривала по телефону, время от времени бросая на них с Клэр неодобрительные взгляды. Питер нервно улыбнулся женщине. Даже перекрашенную в брюнетку, Клэр узнавали на улице. Не так часто, как в первые дни после судьбоносного прыжка под прицелами видеокамер. Реальность людей со сверх способностями потрясла мир, на какое-то время. Потом люди начали привыкать. Этому способствовала умелая пиар компания. И то, что существование таких как Сайлар оставалось тайной для широкой публики.

\- О чем ты?  
Клэр закатила глаза.  
\- Ты правда мой дядя? Разговаривая с тобой, я иногда чувствую себя старой как грязь и циничной как Анжела.  
Питер поморщился.  
\- Разговор о неудачном свидании приобретает особую неприятность при упоминании моей матери.

Женщина за соседним столиком встала.  
\- Ма... - мальчик ткнул пальцем в них с Клэр.  
Женщина дернула сына за руку и поспешила к выходу.

\- Извини, - Клэр отбросила назад прядь цвета воронова крыла - в сочетании со сливочной кожей и зеленовато-голубыми глазами она выглядит как кинозвезда.   
Не то, чтобы он не замечал ее красоты раньше, когда они только встретились, и оба еще не знали о связывающих их кровных узах...

Питер тряхнул головой.

\- Мне надо срочно начать с кем-нибудь встречаться, - сказал он.

Клэр подняла бровь.  
Он покраснел.  
\- Удачи. Только в следующий раз не забудь предупредить свою девушку, что сожительствуешь с маньяком, на фоне которого Джек Потрошитель выглядит как пьяная шпана.  
Питер поморщился.  
\- Мы с ней в баре познакомились. Я даже имя узнал уже в такси.

Официантка вытерла освободившийся столик.

Клэр закатила глаза.  
\- Не мне тебе давать романтические советы, но, серьезно? Ты привел женщину, с которой только познакомился и о который ничего не знаешь? А если бы она оказалась эво?  
\- Гэбриэл ее бы не тронул. После карнавала я его спрашивал, он сказал, что контролирует Голод.  
\- Карнавал был год назад. Как думаешь, почему он днями сидит у тебя в квартире как привязанный?  
Питер поставил стаканчик.  
\- Думаешь, Гэбриэл может взяться за старое?  
Клэр пожала плечами.

\- Привет, Питер.

Он вскинул голову и встретился глазами с Эммой.  
\- Эмма, - он заулыбался. - Не знал, что ты сегодня работаешь.  
\- Подруга просила подменить. Клэр.  
\- Здравствуй, Эмма.  
Они перекинулись парой малозначительных фраз и Эмма отошла, заняв стол по соседству.

Клэр перегнулась через стол и толкнула Питера.  
\- Чего?  
Клэр ухмыльнулась.  
\- Она тебе нравится.  
\- Это вроде не секрет, - буркнул Питер.

Эмма за соседним столиком разговаривала с официанткой, пристально вглядываясь в ее губы.

\- Она милая, - Клэр подмигнула Питеру.  
\- Это ты к чему?  
Клэр театрально закатила глаза.  
\- К тому, что тебе давно пора пригласить ее на свидание.

Питер посмотрел на Эмму, их глаза встретились.

\- Заодно решишь вопрос с квартирантом.

Питер рывком вынырнул из сапфирового омута глаз Эммы и повернул голову.  
\- Ха?  
\- Ну, - Клэр заглянула в свой стаканчик. - Сайлар же давно интересуется ее способностями. Если он ее не убьет, ты будешь точно знать, что он изменился.

Питер уставился на нее.

\- Ты говоришь, как твой отец, - после долгой паузы выдавил он.  
\- Который? - Клэр наморщила лоб.  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Я не могу пригласить ее на свидание.  
Клэр прищурилась.  
\- И не потому, что я не доверяю Гэбриэлю, - с нажимом договорил Питер. - Я не хочу причинять боль Эмме.

Питер посмотрел на девушку за соседним столиком.   
У него сжалось сердце.

\- Я всегда делаю больно тем, кого люблю, - прошептал Питер. - Может, я для нее опаснее, чем Сайлар.

По улице мимо окна помчалась "Скорая" с включенным мигалками.

Клэр вертела чашку, избегая его взгляда.  
\- Любви без боли не бывает. - Она подняла голову. - Ты заметил, что назвал его Сайларом?


	3. Chapter 3

При его появлении Гэбриэл опустил журнал и привстал с дивана.  
\- Ты сегодня поздно.  
\- Крупная авария в центре, три десятка пострадавших. - Питер сбросил рюкзак на пол. - Плюс жертвы бытовых конфликтов в обычных для выходного дня количествах. Могло быть хуже.

У жертв могла отсутствовать верхняя часть черепа, подумал Питер.

\- Что читаешь? - он взял журнал из рук Гэбриэля, бросил взгляд на обложку. Его брови поползли вверх. - "Космополитен"?  
\- Некоторые советы интересные. Ужинать будешь?  
Питер скользнул взглядом по обложке, в глаза бросились заголовки:

ГОРОСКОП ДЛЯ ПОХУДЕНИЯ  
и  
СЕКС С "ЭВО": ПЛЮСЫ И МИНУСЫ

\- Гм. Что?  
\- Я приготовил ризотто, но оно успело остыть. Хочешь, разогрею?  
\- Ты сам не ужинал?  
\- Ждал тебя.

Слова Клэр всплыли в памяти. Он думал о них все то время, пока Гэбриэл стучал тарелками на кухне.

\- Питер, - позвал с кухни Гэбриэл.

Бывший убийца в клетчатом фартуке возился у плиты.

\- Пахнет вкусно, - Питер сел за стол.  
\- Сок или кофе?  
\- У нас есть чай?  
\- Закончился.  
Питер кивнул, придвигая тарелку.  
Разумеется. Сколько бы раз он не покупал чай, через пару дней он таинственно "заканчивался".

\- Я сегодня разговаривал с Клэр.  
Гэбриэл отвернулся, чтобы повесить фартук.  
\- М-мм?  
\- Она считает, мне надо пригласить Эмму на свидание.  
\- Что ты ответил? - он бросил кастрюлю в раковину и открыл воду.  
Питер дожевал, потянулся к чашке.  
\- Может, она права.

Габриэль наполнил свой стакан, в воздухе запахло цитрусовыми.

\- Я тут еще подумал... - начал Питер.

Грей положил вилку, поднял глаза.

Темные глаза на лице без выражения - как туннели в ад.

_Сайлар._

Питер сглотнул, усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться.  
\- Я подумал, не плохо, если бы ты иногда выходил из квартиры.

\- Не плохо. Для кого?

Таким голосом, вероятно, Терминатор спрашивал дорогу к дому Сары Коннор.

\- Для тебя. Тебе не может хватать одного общения со мной.  
\- Я общаюсь не только с тобой.  
Питер вздохнул.  
\- Попытки быть убитыми людьми, перед которыми ты пытаешься извиниться за прошлое - не общение.  
Габриэль отодвинул тарелку и выпрямился.  
\- Питер, если хочешь что-то сказать, говори.

\- Я хочу пригласить Эмму на свидание. И мне надо, чтобы ты провел этот вечер в другом месте.  
\- Хорошо.

Слишком легко. Питер попытался угадать мысли Грэя по его лицу и не смог.

\- Куда ты пойдешь?  
Гэбриэл посмотрел на него.  
\- Я подумал, - заторопился Питер, - будет лучше, если ты посидишь в компании с кем-нибудь из знакомых.

Скрип металла по полу, Грэй встал.

\- Гэбриэл?

\- И кто, любопытно, согласился провести вечер в моей компании? Ноа?  
\- Я хочу попросить Клэр.

Гэбриэл кивнул, улыбнулся, обнажая зубы.

\- Единственная, кого я вряд ли сумею убить. Умно.  
\- Я не имел в виду способности Клэр. - Питер провел рукой по волосам. - Ты сказал, что не чувствуешь Голод - я тебе поверил. Ты обещал, что не будешь убивать, и я знаю, что ты держишь слово. Так?  
Гэбриэл прищурился.  
Питер подался вперед, чувствуя проступивший на ладонях пот.  
\- Так? - с нажимом повторил он.  
Гэбриэл кивнул.

Они помолчали.

\- Она согласилась? - спросил Гэбриэл.  
\- Кто? Клэр?  
Взгляд исподлобья.  
\- И Клэр тоже.  
\- Я еще не спрашивал.  
\- Как самоуверенно с твоей стороны. Кстати, - он встал. - Я сказал, что могу контролировать Голод. Я никогда не говорил, что перестал его ощущать.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Нет.  
Питер прижал мобильник к уху и отступил к стене, пропуская каталку с залитым кровью и матерящимся негром в рабочей спецовке.

\- Клэр, пожалуйста.

На другом конце трубки вздохнули, он представил лицо Клэр с упрямо сжатыми губами. Интересно, что сейчас на ней надето.

Миниатюрная кореянка в белом халате кивнула Питеру, он автоматически ответил на ее приветствие, проводил взглядом точеную фигурку - за последнее время в отделении появилось много новичков, он едва успевал запомнить их имена.

\- Мне не с кем его оставить. 

\- Есть гостиница для животных. Думаю, они найдут клетку подходящего размера. И почему я? Спросил бы моего отца.

\- Боюсь... Сайлар это не переживет.

\- Так бы и сказал, что неубиваемость делает меня идеальным кандидатом в няньки для серийного убийцы. Эй! Ты не боишься, что он помешает твоим развлечением с Эммой. Ты боишься за Эмму. Думаешь, он может напасть на нее? Сайлар что-то говорил об этом? Питер! Почему ты сразу не сказал? Я должна позвонить отцу!

\- Стой! Я ничего не говорил потому, что рассказывать не о чем. Он из квартиры не выходил.

\- Уверен?

\- Продукты и вообще все покупаю я.

Кроме журнала. Питер вспомнил "Космополитен" в руках Гэбриэля. Кажется, номер был свежим.

\- Окей, поверю тебе. На этот раз, - сказала Клэр.

Эмма выглянула из кабинета, пропустила каталку и тепло поздоровалась с кореянкой. Они зашли внутрь.

\- Так ты согласна присмотреть за Гэбриэлем завтра? - спросил Питер, обдумывая, когда будет удобнее поймать Эммы одну. Кажется, она сегодня до шести.

\- Извини, Питер, - сказала Клэр в трубке. - Я не могу.


	5. Chapter 5

Пухлые ручки молодой арфистки порхали, волшебные звуки лились между барочными колоннами и арками ресторана.  
Питер поднес к губам бокал с багряным Кьянти, взгляд скользнул по разодетой публике.  
\- Это так красиво, - сказала Эмма, ее глаза блестели. - Как серебряные нити в дождь.  
Питер кивнул. Поразительно, как точно может описать музыку женщина, которая, технически, ее даже не слышит.  
\- Тебе тут нравится?  
\- Я читала, "Ла Донна" - единственный в городе ресторан флорентийской кухни, имеющий пять звезд. Здесь столько звезд побывало! В Интернете пишут, столик надо заказывать за полгода. Как тебе удалось сделать это сразу?  
\- Иногда удобно быть Петрелли, - Питер улыбнулся, чтобы смягчить чуть горький тон, и отхлебнул вино.  
Эмма рассеянно кивнула, вглядываясь в только ей видимую мелодию.  
Питер достал телефон.

КАК У ВАС ДЕЛА? ВСЕ ОК? - он нажал кнопку отправки смс и с чувством выполненного долга убрал Vertu

\- Тебе не кажется, что эта музыка похожа на Гэбриэля? - спросила Эмма.  
Питер стукнулся зубами о край бокала.  
\- Такая грустная и искренняя, - продолжила девушка. - Почему он всегда такой грустный?

Скучает по крови и расчлененке, подумал Питер.

\- Я думала, что вы оба придете.

От багровых клякс скатерть спасла только реакция Питера - он успел отвести бокал прежде, чем закашлялся. Окей, позаимствованный телекинез тоже помог.

\- Плохая идея, - выдавил Питер.  
\- Почему?

Потому, что у нас свидание. Или нет? Питер нахмурился.  
Принесли десерт.  
Телефон с кармане пискнул.

\- Это Гэбриэл? - Эмма придвинула тарелку с похожим на облако пирожным. - Наверно, ему очень грустно сейчас одному в доме.  
\- Он не в доме и он не один. - Питер вынул из кармана телефон. - Я попросил Мохиндера посидеть с ним.  
Вилка звякнула о край тарелки.  
\- Мохиндер Суреш? - между точных бровей легла складка. - Разве не его отец был убит... Сайларом?  
\- М-мм, - Питер откинул защитную титановую крышку, пролистнул Новые Сообщения.

ПИТЕР ПОМОГИ

Несколько секунд Питер сидел, уставившись в текст сообщения на экране.

\- Что-то случилось? - спросила Эмма.  
Питер медленно опустил телефон. Посмотрел на болтающегося неподалеку официанта.

Лучше бы вместо телекинеза он взял полет.

Таксист едва говорил по-английски и даже с подсказками Питера с трудом нашел дорогу.

\- Уверена, что не хочешь подождать на улице? - бросил Питер.  
Эмма мотнула головой и Питер кивнул.

Всю дорогу в такси они молчали ради конспирации (некоторые таксисты, особенно с Ближнего Востока, отличалось суеверием и недолюбливали эво).

\- Ты думаешь, доктор Суреш может причинить Гэбриэлю вред? - спросила Эмма. - Я думала, это невозможно.  
\- Если у кто-то хватит ума найти такую возможность, то это будет Суреш.

Телефон Гэбриэля не отвечал, как и оба номера Мохиндера.

Питер поднял руку, сосредоточился - дверь подъезда застонала и прогнулась.  
\- Отойди, - сказал Питер.

Стальная дверь отлетела со скоростью пушечного ядра.  
Кто сказал, что Питер не умеет использовать способности как следует?

\- Еще можно было обесточить электронный замок, - сказала Эмма. - Гэб так делал.

Гэб?? Окей, тема для расспроса на будущее.

Она вбежала на пятый этаж как лань, Питер следом.

У двери она вцепилась ему в предплечье.  
\- Что?  
\- Гэбриэль, - прошептала Эмма. - Я слышу его страх. Он черный и липкий как сахарная паутина.

Питер не стал звонить.

Мохиндер поднялся на встречу с улыбкой, будто не замечая упавшую в коридор дверь.

\- Питер. Мисс Кулидж. Как прошел вечер?

Не отвечая, Питер оглядел комнату. Квартира выглядела почти уютно, с рыжими покрывалами на креслах и красивым резным столиком в центре. Сине-золотые пиалы на столе притягивали взгляд.

\- Где Гэбриэл? - спросил Питер.

Черная масса в углу всхлипнула.

\- Гэбриэл! - Эмма кинулась к дрожащему, съежившемуся на полу человеку.

\- Что ты с ним сделал? - Питер шагнул к доктору.  
\- Мы с Гэбриэлем пили чай, - Суреш поднял со стола пиалу, улыбнулся, продемонстрировав два ряда безупречно-белых зубов.

Питер сжал кулаки, вонзил ногти в ладони до боли, пытаясь содержатся и не вырезать стоящему перед ним человеку.

\- Ты сказал, что покончил с местью. Ты пообещал.

\- И я сдержал слово, - Мохиндер поднес чай ко рту, сделал глоток. - Это оказалось проще, чем я думал. - Мохиндер заглянул в пиалу. - Я говорил с ним, и убедиться, что ты сказал правду: Сайлар мертв. Кому мстить? И за кого? За отца, который давал мое имя лабораторным ящерицам и мышам? Уверен, ему это казалось остроумным. - Он пожал плечами. - Пуля в лоб за такого отца - уже много. Тогда я не задумывался о том, что толкнуло меня пытать Сайлара перед убийством. Проще было верить в справедливую месть, правосудие, в желание остановить монстра любой ценой. И даже если я заходил слишком далеко - он это заслужил, не так ли?

Питер заглянул в спокойные темные глаза.  
\- А чем ты оправдывал мои пытки?

Ученый сдвинул брови.  
\- Я признаю, что мои эксперименты не были этичными, но вряд ли их можно назвать... - он оборвал себя на полуслове и резко рассмеялся. - Я снова делаю это. Оправдываюсь.

Мохиндер фыркнул, похожие на полированные агаты глаза заискрились мягкой иронией.

\- Я благодарен Гэбриэлю, что он заставил меня перестать лгать себе и признать правду. Я не герой. Я причинял ему боль не ради мести или справедливости. Мне просто нравится причинять боль.

Питер сглотнул и отступил на шаг. Мохиндер улыбнулся.

\- Эмма, - Питер окликнул, не выпуская из вида Суреша. - Бери Гэбриэля, мы уходим. Эмма?

Он обернулся. Моргнул.

\- Хм, - сказал Мохиндер. - Неожиданный поворот.

Парочка в углу вздрогнула, неохотно разрывая поцелуй.

Гэбриэль покраснел.

\- Мы хотели рассказать тебе, - щеки Эммы порозовели. - Я думала, ты знаешь.

Фоном захихикал Мохиндер.

\- Знаю... что?


	6. Chapter 6

Клэр хохотала до слез.  
\- Смейся, смейся, - пробормотал Питер. Он взял искрящийся бледным изумрудом бокал.  
\- Твою девушку увел Сайлар. Признай, что это смешно.

Питер сделал глоток и закашлялся.  
\- ЧТО ЭТО?  
\- "Смерть в полдень".  
\- Ха?  
\- Название коктейля. Подходящее штука, чтобы напиться с горя.  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- С твоей, а теперь и моей, регенерацией, опьянение невозможно.  
\- Ну извини, что так не ко времени влияю на тебя. Но по секрету, как бессмертная бессмертному - все возможно при правильной мотивации. И нужных ингредиентах. Чин-чин!

Бокалы звякнули, соприкасаясь.

Она откинула со лба светлый локон, кончик языка пропутешествовал по заалевшим губам.  
\- Я рад, что ты опять блондинка, - Питер улыбнулся поверх пустого бокала, чувствуя как опьянение волнами заполняет тело. - Ты хорошо выглядишь. - Он с подозрением заглянул в бокал. - Шампанское и абсент?

Клэр захихикала.

\- Убойный микс. Эй, в смысле "хорошо выгляжу"? А раньше я выглядела плохо?

Ее лицо внезапно близко, глаза кажутся фиалковыми из-за расширившихся зрачков.

\- Ты самая красивая девушка на свете, я всегда это знал... - он попытался сосредоточиться и обнаружил, что лежит на толстом как медвежья шуба ковре и Клэр сверху. - Клэр? - Он предпринял попытку сесть и засмеялся, когда у него это не получилось.

\- А ты знаешь другое название этого коктейля? - ее дыхание щекотнуло его нос. - "Прощай девственность".

\- Клэр, я не уверен, что мы должны это делать.  
\- Почему?  
Питер собрал глаза в кучку.  
\- Не помню.

Она засмеялась и поцеловала его.

\- Клэр, - его руки скользнули по ее спине, пальцы зацепили край светлой блузки. - Ты пьяная.  
\- Ты тоже.

Она опять поцеловались. Их поцелуй затянулся.

\- А как же... Майк?  
\- Кто? - она села, левое колено между его бедер.

Питер застонал.

\- Парень... с которым ты встречалась?  
\- А, Мик. - Она подалась вперед, колено игриво толкнулось вверх. - Мы расстались.  
\- Мне жаль, - соврал Питер.  
\- Он продержался дольше других. Хотя и назвал меня на прощанье фриком.  
\- Я ему морду набью, - кровожадно прошептал Питер, покрывая ее шею поцелуями.

Ее пальцы застыли на пуговицах его рубашки.

\- Кстати, я девственница.

Он оторвался от ее ключицы и поднял голову. Она хихикнула.  
\- Чертова регенерация. Хотела предупредить заранее.

Он расстегнул молнию ее джинсов, обхватил за талию, заглянул в затуманенные глаза.

Она улыбнулась и упала назад, утянув его за собой, на себя. Он застыл над ней, любуясь.

Светлые волосы горели золотом среди узоров восточного ковра, глаза горели, коралловые губы приоткрыты в ожидании.

\- Почему мы не сделали это раньше? - прошептал он.

\- Я не рассказала Мику про себя, когда мы познакомились, - прошептала она. - Думала, если притвориться, что я нормальная, то все получится.

\- Не хочу больше слышать про этого идиота.  
Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, но она остановила его, коснувшись его губ пальцами. Он поцеловал ее пальцы, обхватил их губами и, не отводя взгляда, провел языком по розовым подушечкам.

\- Последнее признание, - она шаловливо улыбнулась.

\- М-мм?

\- Я рада, что твое свидание с Эммой сорвалось.

\- Это не было свиданием, как оказалось. В любом случае, у них сейчас свидание втроем. Гэбриэл спросил моего совета по выбору романтического фильма. Я посоветовал "Трансформеров".  
\- Питер, да ты злодей! - она захихикала, роняя блузку. - Что значит втроем?  
\- Она, Гэбриэл и... - он помог ей освободиться от джинсов. - ...Боб.  
\- Боб?  
\- Твой мишка. Гэбриэл спросил Эмму и вместе они решили дать ему имя.

Она смеялась, пока он целовал ее грудь.

\- Это почти мило. У них уже есть общий мишка. Надеюсь, ты предупредил его о последствиях, если с Бобом что-то случится.

Питер взял в рот ее правый сосок, она вскрикнула и задрожала.

\- Плевать, - пробормотал он, поцелуями спускаясь ниже и ниже. - Не хочу говорить о них.

\- Я тоже не хочу... - она застонала, когда его язык проник в нее, - говорить...


	7. Chapter 7

Питер на цыпочках проскользнул в квартиру. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за его спиной. Он поморщился.  
Walk of shame, кажется, так называется состояние человека, который возвращается под утро после бурного секса. Даже если стыдиться ему совершенно нечего. Ведь так?

Голова раскалывалась изнутри, будто сотня чертей разом била в набат.

На кухне горел свет, пахло кофе, Гэбриэл сидел у окна, сосредоточенно левитируя одновременно кофеваркой, ложкой, сахарницей и большой синей чашкой.  
При появлении хозяина квартиры он повернул голову, не теряя концентрации, и улыбнулся Питеру.

\- Питер, а ты знал, что если смешать несколько способностей, их цвет меняется?

Несколько минут Питер тупо стоял, сжимая в руке банку с аспирином. Потом смысл обрушился на него тяжестью кирпичной стены в миллион тонн.  
\- У тебя способности Эммы, - бесцветным голосом произнес он.  
Сайлар просиял.  
\- Питер, это потрясающе!

Пластиковая баночка выпала из пальцев и покатилась по линолеуму.  
Сайлар проводил ее взглядом, вскинул голову и отпрянул, когда в ему в лицо врезался кулак Питера.  
Хруст сломанной переносицы затерялся в грохоте упавшей кофемашины, вторым ударом Питер опрокинул Сайлара на пол и налетел с яростью 12балльного урагана.  
Он наносил удар за ударом, пытаясь не победить, а растоптать, причинить боль, сломать.  
Сквозь заполонившую мир багровую пелену билась мысль, что Сайлар не сопротивляется и даже не старается закрыться.  
И в ответ ревела другая мысль - ему все равно.

Так что, когда он услышал за спиной крик и почувствовал на плечах чьи-то руки, его первой реакцией было оттолкнуть того, кто пытался оттащить Питера от его жертвы.

Но руки не унимались, тонкий голос звучал все настойчивее, срываясь в истерику.

\- Питер! Прекрати!

Он развернулся, сжимая кулаки.  
Тяжело дыша, уставился в голубые глаза на бледном лице.  
Кто эта женщина и зачем хочет спасти монстра от давно заслуженной кары?

\- Питер, - пролепетала Эмма.

Питер моргнул, но видение не исчезло.

Эмма Кулидж стояла перед ним босая, растрепанная, в полосатой мужской рубашке, в которой он, когда красный туман перед глазами начал рассеиваться, опознал одну из своих.

Он посмотрел на Сайлара.

Убийца выглядел как человек, которому в лицо выстрелили из дробовика. С близкого расстояния.

Вместо лица - мутная каша из костей и крови. Правая глазница пустая и влажная, остатки вытекшего глаза налипли к скуле. Сайлар кашлянул, черная кровь хлынула изо рта и носа.

Питер сглотнул и медленно сполз, стараясь не касаться вздрагивающего под ним тела.

Поднялся, избегая взглядов, отступил к столу и упал на стул.

В голове стоял гул, как после пропущенного удара. Он нервно провел по лицу рукой и обнаружил, что у него дрожат пальцы.

Эмма всхлипнула.

\- Он будет в порядке, - пробормотал Питер, и под ее взглядом вжал голову в плечи.

Раздался треск встающих на место костей и влажные щелчки мышц.

Эмма зажала рот ладонью.

Питер мысленно кивнул. Со стороны регенерация выглядит как кадры из фильма ужасов.

Сайлар кашлянул, и сел, выплюнув розовый шмот легкого. Слепо провел по лицу рукавом.  
С мокрым "чпок" на место встал нос. Сайлар застонал.

\- Клэр рассказывала, что однажды у нее нога регенерировала до того, как к ней вернулось сознание и ей пришлось заново ломать ее четыре раза, - вырвалось у Питера.

\- Ему очень больно? - спросила Эмма.

Питеру хотелось соврать.

\- Клэр сказала, что ей не было больно.

Сайлар нечленораздельно булькнул.

\- Что? - спросила Эмма.

\- Я сказал, - медленно и отчетливо произнес убийца, - что благодаря мне у Клэр Беннет в мозгу нет отвечающего за чувство боли центра.

Маньяк имел нахальство произнести это с гордостью, и чувство вины Питера растворилось, точно смытое ледяным дождем. Он сжал зубы и повернулся к Эмме.

\- Я думал, он убил тебя.

Красиво очерченные брови Эммы уползли на лоб.

\- Почему?

Питер уставился на нее.

\- У него твоя способность. - Питер бросил взгляд на Сайлара - убийца морщился и пытался моргать новым, еще лишенным верхнего века, глазом. Питер нахмурился. - Мне так показалось.

Неужели он ошибся? Питер напряг память. Сайлар на кухне, демонстрирует синестезию Эммы. Нет. Он видел, как Гэбриэл жонглирует кофеваркой с помощью телекинеза. Гэбриэл что-то сказал о цвете. Точно! Сайлар упомянул способность Эммы и у Питера сорвало крышу.

\- Ну да, - Эмма пожала плечами. - Интуитивное Понимание, так же называется его способность? Поразительно. За несколько часов он научился использовать мою способность лучше меня. Даже показал пару неожиданных фишек.  
Эмма с гордостью посмотрела на сидевшего на полу маньяка.

\- У меня был хороший учитель, - пробормотал Сайлар, выплюнул сломанный зуб и улыбнулся полным набором регенерировавших зубов.

\- Гм, - сказал Питер. - Как ...в кино сходили?

\- Мы опоздали на "Трансформеров" и пошли на Паука. Эмме новый Человек-паук понравился больше, чем мне, - Сайлар... нет, Гэбриэл встал, стряхнул осколки разбитой чашки. - Но способность любопытная. Хотел бы я... - темные глаза скользнули в сторону, кончик языка медленно ощупал верхние зубы.

\- Я не знал, что ты можешь копировать способности без... - Питер поднял два пальца, чиркнул воздух. - Как, кстати, ты это сделал?

Гэбриэл посмотрел на Эмму и улыбнулся. Она хихикнула и вспыхнула.

\- У меня сегодня дежурство с утра, - Эмма одернула чуть прикрывающую бедра рубашку. - И моя блузка теперь без пуговиц. Спасибо, что одолжил рубашку.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Гэбриэл отвернулся к запищавшей плите. - Завтракать с нами будешь? - он скосился на Питера.  
Эмма чмокнула Гэбриэля в подставленное ухо, хихикнула и убежала в спальню.

\- Рад, что вы чувствуете в моей квартире как дома, - Питер сел. - Кстати, рубашка тоже моя.

Гэбриэл достал из духовки форму для запекания, в воздухе запахло печеными яблоками.  
\- Как Клэр? - спросил он.

\- В каком смысле? - Питер почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- Супернюх, - Сайлар постучал по носу. - От тебя пахнет 20 видами алкоголя, острой пиццей, спермой и вагинальными выделениями Клэр Беннет. Поздравляю.

\- Откуда ты...

На кухню зашла Эмма в бледно-голубой юбке и рубашке Питера.  
\- М-мм, пахнет вкусно.  
\- Яблочный татен, - Гэбриэл лучезарно улыбнулся и подставил губы.  
Они поцеловались со звуком, напоминающим лопнувший шарик.

Она бросила взгляд на часы.  
\- Жаль, я уже опаздываю.  
\- Я заверну тебе с собой.  
\- Гэбриэл, ты чудо.  
Они снова поцеловались, поцелуй затянулся.

Питер с раздражением подумал, не выйти ли ему из кухни, а еще лучше, из квартиры.

\- Удачного дня, - сказал Гэбриэл. - Я провожу тебя до метро?

Он вернулся через 10 минут, когда Питер заканчивал второй кусок на удивление вкусного пирога.

\- Кунилингус, - с порога объявил Гэбриэл.

Питер закашлялся и схватил со стола чашку.  
\- Какого? - прохрипел он.  
\- Ты спросил, как мне удалось перенять способности Эммы. - Гэбриэл сел напротив, терпеливо ожидая, когда Питер справится с вставшим поперек горла куском.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Серьезно?  
Сайлар улыбнулся шире. Самодовольство волнами расходилось от бывшего маньяка.

Пару минут тишину нарушали только звуки с улицы и затихающий кашель Питера.

\- Хочешь знать подробности? - спросил Гэбриэл.  
\- Нет.


	8. Chapter 8

Клэр оглядела Питера с головы до ног.  
\- Теперь он тебя из квартиры выгнал?

Соседняя дверь открылась, старушка в фиолетовом берете вышла на площадку в сопровождении толстой белой собачки, окинула Питера неодобрительным взглядом, сквозь зубы поздоровалась с Клэр и просеменила к лифту.

Питер переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Никто меня не выгонял. Гэбриэл даже настаивал, чтобы я остался на ужин. - Питер поморщился. - Который он приготовил для Эммы.

\- Тебя выжили из собственной квартиры. Питер, ты такой... эмпат.  
Клэр фыркнула, но отступила, впуская его.

\- Спасибо. Мне только на одну ночь, - сказал Питер.

Прошел за ней в комнату. Толстый ковер пружинил под ногами как лесной мох.

\- Я посплю на диване.

Клэр с грохотом водрузила на стол квадратную бутылку с восьмигранной крышкой и плюхнулась рядом.

\- Клэр...  
\- Расслабься, это просто ликер. Все крепче 18° мы выпили в прошлый раз.

Питер опустил голову.

В то утро он ушел не прощаясь, и убедил себя, что не хотел тревожить ее сон.

Она была так хороша в лучах пробивающегося сквозь занавески солнца, что даже ради спасения собственной жизни Питер не сумел бы, глядя в глаза, сказать, что жалеет о проведенной с ней ночи.

Он ушел, собираясь позвонить позже и извиниться. Но не позвонил.

\- Клэр, насчет прошлого раза...  
\- Не хочешь ликер? Ладно, я тоже не в восторге от миндаля.

Она встала и зевнула, выгнулась, скрестив поднятые над головой руки. Белая маечка с номером 66 задралась, открывая плоский живот, подчеркнув линию стройных бедер в коротеньких шортиках.  
У Питера перехватило дыхание.

\- Ты как хочешь, а мне завтра на собеседование в колледж. - Зеленые глаза сонно моргнули. - Они вроде не против учителя физры без высшего образования.

На пороге спальни она обернулась.

\- Ну, ты идешь?

Питер наполнил рюмку до краев, выпил залпом и встал.

\- Я всего лишь человек, - прошептал он, и зашел в спальню.


	9. Chapter 9

Питер проснулся в 9.45, через полчаса после того, как будильник, издав пронзительную трель в пятый раз, затих, потеряв надежду разбудить обитателей кровати.

Он попытался сесть и обнаружил, что сделать это невозможно с распластавшейся на нем девушкой.  
Клэр.

\- М-мм, еще пять минут... - Клэр повернула голову, щекотнув его подбородок волосами.  
\- Клэр, у тебя собеседование в 11.  
Девушка вздохнула и сжала объятия.  
\- Ты просила тебя разбудить в 9. Помнишь?  
Зеленоватые глаза сонно моргнули.  
\- К черту собеседование. Давай останемся в кровати и никуда не пойдем.  
Ее губы начали медленный танец вокруг его шеи, его тело радостно откликнулось.

Питер зажмурился и мягко, но решительно положил ладони на ее плечи, отстраняясь.  
В голове кружились тысячи вопросов, но только один, главный, вырвался наружу:

\- Почему?

Клэр, разумеется, сразу же поняла.

\- Я влюблена в тебя, идиот.

Наверное, у него был очень глупый вид, потому что Клэр фыркнула и села.

\- Лет с пятнадцати.

Она улыбнулась, хотя в глазах проступили слезы.

\- Что?  
Клэр закатила глаза.

\- Ты правда не знал? Даже Нейтан заметил.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Как я могла не влюбиться? Ты был как герой из романов. Такой взрослый и непохожий на потных мальчишек из футбольной команды. - Она хихикнула. - Ты мне даже снился.

Она отвела взгляд.

\- А потом мы узнали, кто мы, и ты изменился.

Руки Питера соскользнули к ее талии, но теперь уже она отстранилась.

\- Я помню, как ты смотрел на меня раньше. Девочки всегда замечают такие вещи.

\- Клэр...  
\- Не надо. Пожалуйста.

Она уперлась ладонями ему в грудь, оттолкнула и встала.

\- Извини, что нагло воспользовалась и все такое. Прости, что ни о чем не жалею. Мне надоело видеть тебя с другими женщинами и делать вид, что рада за тебя. Надоело, что ты смотришь на меня как на маленькую девочку, которую надо от всего защищать.

Солнце билось сквозь белые занавески, одевало ее обнаженное тело мягким сиянием.  
Его взгляд бродил по ее упругим грудям с острыми розовыми сосками, подтянутому животу с мягкой ямкой с середине и щедрому развороту ее бедер.

\- Я знаю, что ты не девочка.

Она хмыкнула.

\- Мне не нужна жалость, Питер. И можешь не беспокоиться о последствиях. Их не будет.

Она встала, тряхнула головой, простыня соскользнула на пол.

\- Я в душ.

* * *

В ее холодильнике он нашел пакет створоженного молока и кулек с окаменевшим печеньем. Питер покачал головой и внес посещение магазина в план на сегодня.  
Кофеварка хрипела и плевалась черными пятнами. Он выгреб остатки в мусорное ведро и заварил кофе в чашке.  
Он размочил печенье и сел, прислушиваясь к звукам из ванной комнаты.

* * *

Клэр сидела на краю ванной, полотенце лежало на полу, и вода текла между пальцами протянутой под кран руки.

Она не подняла голову, когда Питер зашел внутрь.

Он сел рядом.  
\- Что ты имела в виду, говоря о последствиях? Почему я не должен беспокоиться?  
Она медленно моргнула и опустила руку.  
\- Клэр?

\- Моя регенерация означает, что тело стремится вернуться в исходное состояние, рассматривая любые отклонения как болезнь.

\- Девственность, - сказал он.

\- И беременность.

Питер вскинул голову. Клэр отвернулась. Он положил руку на ее плечо и почувствовал, как она задрожала под его прикосновением.

\- В прошлом году у меня была задержка, - мертвым голосом начала Клэр. - Я сказала Мику, что такое со мной было и раньше, но он настоял, - она подняла руку, смахнула слезы. - Три вида тестов показали беременность, УЗИ это подтвердило. - Она издала смешок. - Мне кажется, я что-то уже подозревала. Старалась не думать просто. Мик был в восторге. Он хотел познакомить меня со своей матерью, все время планировал нашу будущую жизнь.

У Питера сжалось горло.

Она повернула голову и он увидел дорожки слез на ее щеках.

\- А потом я проснулась одним утром и поняла, что больше не беременна. Выкидыша не было. Мое тело просто... переварило плод как... чужеродную опухоль. Для Мика это оказалось слишком. Он сказал, что все в порядке, он не винит меня. Потом собрал вещи и ушел.

Питер подался вперед и обнял ее, Клэр положила голову ему на грудь и всхлипнула.

\- Я его ненавижу, - прошептала она. - Никогда не прощу. Сайлар убил меня. Я умерла в тот день, Питер. Все говорят, как здорово быть бессмертной. Я не хочу этого. Я это ненавижу. Я мертвец, запертый в теле вечного подростка. Как вампир. Это отвратительно. Я отвратительна. Тебе должно быть мерзко прикасаться ко мне.

Она уперлась ему в грудь рукой, попыталась оттолкнуть. Он сжал дрожащее тело в объятиях, поцеловал в мокрый висок.

\- Нет. Я не хочу. Питер, стоп, - она разрыдалась.

\- Тише, тише, - он развернул плачущую девушку, обхватил лицо ладонями и заглянул в глаза. - Клэр, послушай меня. Это не жалость и не эмпатия.

Она снова попыталась вырваться.

\- Клэр, я люблю тебя.

Она застыла.

\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил он тише, прижался губами к ее плотно сжатыми губам. - Я влюблен в тебя, Клэр. Давно. Я дурак, что не признался раньше.

Она хмыкнула, но прекратила попытки вырваться.

Постепенно она расслабилась. Не разжимая объятий, они соскользнули в ванную. И там, под водопадом молочно-теплой воды, она выгнулась, когда Питер поднял и положил ее ноги себе на плечи.

\- Посмотри на меня, - сказал он перед тем, как войти в нее.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Клэр.

Ее крик похож на крик раненого животного, в глазах слишком много боли, струйка крови стекает из прокушенной губы.

Его толчки беспорядочные и резкие. Они как пара торопливых подростков, впервые познающих радости плоти в объятиях друг друга.

\- Клэр, Клэр, Клэр.

Она вскрикнула и отбросила голову, затылок ударился о эмалированный металл с глухим стуком, ногти прочертили его спину глубокими царапинами.

\- Питер, - прошептала она и открыла глаза.

После они долго лежали, восстанавливая дыхание и наблюдая, как пропадают порезы и синяки на их телах.

\- Наверное, я уже опоздала на собеседование, - сказала Клэр и улыбнулась.

Он поцеловал ее и помог встать. Включил душ и закрыл глаза.  
Страсть утолена, но они продолжали стоять, держа один другого, сросшиеся как сиамские близнецы.

\- Думаю, на чашку кофе время у нас есть.  
В ее зеленых глазах играет море.  
\- Только на кофе?  
\- У тебя в холодильнике ничего съедобного, - он поцеловал ее, поцелуй затянулся. - Придется это исправить.  
\- Хм, - она схватила полотенце, ухмыльнулась. - Уже распоряжаешься, будто мы живем вместе?  
Его рука скользнула вниз по спине, сжала упругую ягодицу.  
\- А мы не живем? Моя квартира все равно оккупирована.  
Клэр притворно ойкнула и рассмеялась.  
\- Посмотрим. На твое поведение.  
Неожиданно развернулась и шлепнула его по заднице, выскочила из ванной с хохотом.  
Он догнал ее на кухне, обхватил за талию сзади.

\- Пол двенадцатого, - сказала Клэр и кивнула на часы на столе. - Питер.

\- М-мм.

\- Я правда хочу эту работу.

Со вздохом он отпустил ее и сел на стул. Клэр бросилась в спальню и через пять минут вернулась в короткой белой юбке и топике салатного цвета.

\- У тебя волосы мокрые, - сказал он.  
Она тряхнула головой и бросила в него ключом.  
\- По дороге высохнут.

Питер поймал ключ, посмотрел на нее.

\- Запасной. - Она пожала плечами. - Купи молока.

* * *

Он заметил черный джип-мерседес сразу, когда вышел из подъезда.  
Смуглый человек в темных очках прислонился к машине, разговаривая по телефону.

Может, простое совпадение?

В супермаркете через дорогу он купил яйца, пакет молока длительного хранения, багет с сыром и кофеварку.  
Может, в кулинарии ему и не сравниться с Гэбриэлем (однажды, будучи в хорошем настроении, он спросил, кого тот убил ради этого - Грэй не разговаривал с ним неделю и Питеру пришлось извиняться), но яичницу он делать научился. Спасибо Стене.

Джип стоял на прежнем месте, но человека рядом не было.

Питер поднялся на этаж.

\- Питер Петрелли? - мужчина лет 50 в черном костюме и галстуке, без очков, отделился от стены у двери.

Питер нахмурился. Человек у машины смахивал на мексиканца и был моложе.

\- Кто вы? - спросил он, сожалея о занятых покупками руках.

\- С вами хотят поговорить, - человек пожил руку в карман.

\- Оставьте телефон. Я перезвоню, - бросил Питер, прикидывая место для маневра.

\- Вы должны поехать с нами, - сказал незнакомец. - Сейчас.

Слишком тесно, подумал Питер. Едва ли они решаться стрелять днем в жилом доме в центре города. И кто, собственно, они?

\- Мама учила меня не разговаривать и не садиться в машину с незнакомцами, - Питер широко улыбнулся и швырнул в агента кофеваркой. Мужчина дернулся назад и Питер рванул по лестнице вниз.

Он успел преодолеть два пролета, когда понял, что за ним никто не гонится.

Он услышал шорох со стороны лифта и начал разворачиваться, когда удар справа бросил его в открывающиеся двери.

Укол в шею едва зарегистрировался сознанием. Питер споткнулся, повернул голову, и увидел мексиканца в темных очках и с пластиковым шприцем в руке.

Двери лифта открылись. Человек, с которыми он разговаривал наверху, вышел, стряхнул яичную скорлупу с лацкана и посмотрел на Питера.

\- Чуть не упустили, - сказал мексиканец.


	10. Chapter 10

МОИ ПАЛЬЦЫ МЕДЛЕННО РАССТЕГИВАЮТ ТВОЮ БЕЛУЮ УНИФОРМУ МЕДСЕСТРЫ, ПУГОВИЦА ЗА ПУГОВИЦЕЙ. ТВОЯ ОДЕЖДА СОСКАЛЬЗЫВАЕТ НА ПОЛ. Я ПОДНИМАЮ ТЕБЯ ДВИЖЕНИЕМ РУКИ И ПОМОГАЮ СЕСТЬ НА УЗКИЙ СТОЛ, НАКРЫТЫЙ ПРОСТЫНЕЙ. МОИ ЛАДОНИ КАСАЮТСЯ ТВОИХ КОЛЕ...

\- Простите.

Он поймал выскользнувший из руки телефон в воздухе и посмотрел на толкнувшую его женщину.

В глаза бросилась копна отбеленных волос, славянские скулы и глаза бутылочного цвета.  
Женщина улыбнулась, складки у губ стали резче.  
Гэбриэл мысленно накинул лет 10.  
Под его взглядом блондинка не смутилась, как обычно случалось с другими людьми.

\- Я вас толкнула, - рука с блестящими как стекло ногтями откинула белую челку, игриво покрутила прядь.

Гэбриэл бросил взгляд на экран с недописанным смс, посмотрел на женщину.

\- Не страшно, - он отвернулся.

Быстро закончил сообщение для Эммы, нажал "отправить".

Две станции спустя, он оглянулся.

Блондинка стояла спиной. Ее спутник в коричне-зеленой куртке сверлил его темными как пуговицы глазами.  
Гэбриэл присмотрелся к женщине.  
Лакированные черные ботфорты "стилетто", кожаные шорты, колготки в мелкую сетку, "рваная" кожаная куртка.

Телефон пискнул.

ГЭБ, Я НА РАБОТЕ!!!

У ТЕБЯ СКОРО ПЕРЕРЫВ. ДАВАЙ ВЫПЬЕМ КОФЕ И ЗАЙМЕМСЯ СЕКСОМ. Я ЕДУ В МЕТРО.

ГОСПОДИ, ГЭБРИЭЛ. У МЕНЯ ПЕРЕРЫВ ПОЛЧАСА!

ТОГДА БЕЗ КОФЕ:-)

(ФЕЙСПАЛМ)

Гэбриэл сунул мобильный в карман, снова обежал глазами блондинку в шортах и ее спутника. Нахмурился.

После "камингаута" Клэр многие эво еще глубже ушли в подполье, скрывая свой дар и избегая внимания.

Другие, наоборот, старались выделиться по максимуму, провоцируя реакцию, далеко не всегда благоприятную.

Если эта женщина эво, вряд ли ее способность - хорошая память или умение варить отличный кофе по-турецки.

Его глаза коснулись обтянутых шортами бедер, скользнули вверх и натолкнулись на взгляд женщины.  
Кровь застучала в ушах, во рту стало сухо как на утро после пивной вечеринки.

ГОЛОД.

Воображение услужливо рассыпало картинки того, что могло бы быть - одна соблазнительнее другой.

Гэбриэл опустил голову и задышал чаще. Дрожащими пальцами выудил из кармана мобильник и нашел номер Питера.

Бесстрастный голос поведал, что "аппарат абонента отключен или находится вне зоны приема".

Гэбриэл напомнил себе, что Питер с вечера у Клэр, и набрал Эмму.

Гудки в трубке успокоили, - Эмма всегда забывала телефон, когда уходила на перерыв.

Он вышел на станцию раньше и снова набрал Эмму.

На эскалаторе оглянулся и заметил типа из вагона внизу. Блондинку он не увидел, но ее приятель пробивался к выходу с напором атомного ледокола.

Женщина поджидала его на улице. Их глаза встретились, хищник внутри него опознал себе подобную.  
Он оскалился, и нырнул в проход между домами.

 

Мужчина вынырнул из-за круговых качелей на детской площадке и ударил огнем.

Пирокинетик.

Гэбриэл распластался за догорающей песочницей, кашлянул, вытащил из кармана телефон.

В километре от них промчалась Скорая, за ней полиция.

Питер по-прежнему "вне зоны". Эмма не взяла трубку.

\- Я не знаю, кто вы и почему хотите меня убить, - крикнул Гэбриэл. - Если я причинил вред близким вам людям... - он приподнялся на локте и чуть не лишился головы - сорванная телекинезом крыша "пряничного" домика защитила от брошенного в него сгустка огня. - Я сожалею! - он перекатился, вскочил на ноги, и ударил молнией в центр летящего в него огненного шара. "Файербол" взорвался, плазма окатила пироманьяка, мгновенно превратив человека в кричащий факел.

Помедлив секунды три, он сбил пламя телекинезом.  
Огляделся.  
Сердце пирокинетика билось, медленно затихая.  
Питер не будет возражать против самозащиты. Почти наверняка.

Он прислушался.

Второе сердце бились ровно и сильно. Он усмехнулся.

\- Не боишься меня?

Песок заскрипел под стальными каблуками у него за спиной.

\- А может, ты не знаешь, кто я? - он крутанулся и увидел ее.

Женщина стояла в полный рост, белые волосы развивалась и сверкали как пламя. Гэбриэл понял бровь.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, Сайлар. Точнее, кем ты был. - Она лениво улыбнулась.

Не переставая улыбаться, наклонилась и подняла обломок трубы.

\- Ты был легендой. Ты был убийцей. Ключевое слово "был".

И бросила в него обломок как копье.

Гэбриэл легко перехватил сталь в полете. Отбросил, мимолетно удивившись его легкости.

Обломок упал на землю и рассыпался с хрустальным звуком.

Женщина расхохоталась.

Гэбриэл покачал головой.

\- Стекло, - сказал он. - Ты превратила металл в стекло. Любопытно. Но не слишком практично. 

Женщина захихикала.

Ее хладнокровие начинало раздражать. Гэбриэл поднял руку, собираясь закончились бой прежде, чем злость заставит его нарушить данное Питеру слово.

Металлическая горка слева задрожала, но не сдвинулась. Гэбриэл закусил губу, напрягся. Боль пронзила острыми иглами, он задохнулся и потерял концентрацию.

 

\- Что. Ты. Со. Мной. Сделала? - каждое слово давалось с трудом, легкие словно заполнились мокрой стекловатой, он покачнулся и рухнул на колени, ступни затрещали и сломались как ...стекло.

 

Он услышал шаги. Женщина остановилась в метре от него, наклонилась, рассматривая.

\- Что такое, Сайлар? Ты прямо разваливаешься на куски.

Гэбриэл посмотрел на ноги и увидел, что их нет. Рядом валяется стеклянный ботинок и кусок лодыжки, солнце играет в прозрачных гранях. Его замутило.

\- Не только металл, - пробормотал он и упал лицом в землю.

\- Металл, плоть, - женщина поддела ладонь Гэбриэля и пальцы осыпались с праздничным звоном. - Я контролирую скорость. Могла убить тебя еще в метро, но они хотели меньше свидетелей, а мне нравится делать это медленно.

Стеклянная ладонь захрустела под ее каблуком.

Гэбриэл дернулся и упал на спину, потеряв руку до локтя.

\- Они? - прохрипел он.

Женщина пожала плечами.

\- Хотели послать меня за твоей подружкой, но с тобой интереснее.

\- Эмма...

\- Эмма Кулидж, Питер Петрелли... Ты же им звонил?

Гэбриэл заморгал.

\- Они послали за девчонкой Боба. Ему нравится иметь дело с девочками. После того, как он с ними заканчивает, останки собирают ложками. Мерзкое зрелище. Стекло лучше. Чище. Красивее!

Она подошла вплотную.

\- Думаю, я заберу на память твои глаза. Сделаю сережки. Или, лучше, ожерелье?

Гэбриэл впился зубами в нижнюю губу, радуясь боли и вкусу крови.

\- Пора заканчивать, я думаю, - она скользнула вниз, оседлала его бедра, и он закричал от ощущения ломающихся и бьющихся внутри органов. - Прощай, Сайлар.

Гэбриэл мотнул головой. Слепо ударил тысячу раз отработанным движением и женщина закричала. Он навалился вперед, ударил снова.

На четвертом ударе ее череп лопнул, кровь окрасила стекло, кусок мозга шлепнулся ему на лицо.

Сайлар оттолкнул бьющееся в агонии тело, вгрызся в кровавое желе зубами, языком, остатками руки.

Мир угас, сладкая истома затопила тело. Он понял все за считанные минуты до того, как его кровь отвердела и сердце остановилась.

\- Питер будет очень разочарован, - прошептал Гэбриэл, и умер.


	11. Chapter 11

Мелисса Чен с грохотом захлопнула дверцу своего личного шкафчика, бросила взгляд в зеркало на стене и коснулась плеча Эммы.  
\- У меня до следующей смены два часа, - старательно выговаривая, произнесла она. - Кофе хочешь?

Эмма улыбнулась и покачала головой, возвращаясь к изучению экрана своего смартфона.

Мелисса вздохнула.  
\- Твой маньяк? - сопроводила вопрос жестами.

Эмма хихикнула и нажала "отправить".  
\- Он не маньяк, - Эмма подняла голову, между бровей легла тонкая складка. - Ну, то есть маньяк, но не в этом смысле.  
Мелисса закатила глаза.  
\- Судя по тому немногому, что ты рассказала мне, если бы мне писал такой мужчина, я бы позвонила в полицию.  
\- Ты бы позвонила в полицию, если бы тебе написал любой мужчина, - длинные ресницы дрогнули, Эмма покраснела. - Я не это имела в виду...  
Мелисса отмахнулась.  
\- Замяли. Я лесбиянка, а не мужененавистница. Большинство не видят разницу.  
\- Извини.  
\- Я же сказала, забей. Хотя, - темные губы Мелиссы изогнулись в улыбке, - ты можешь загладить свою несуществующую вину, выпив со мной кофе.  
\- Прости, - Эмма усмехнулась и убрала смартфон в карман. - Я пообещала свой перерыв Гэбриэлю.  
Она старательно подвела губы розовой помадой перед зеркалом, убрала за ухо выбившийся из прически волос. Посмотрела на Мелиссу.  
\- Как я выгляжу?  
\- Как типичная гетеросексуальная влюбленная женщина, - проворчала Мелисса, нахмурилась. - Вы встречаетесь здесь?  
\- Ага, - Эмма снова повернулась к зеркалу. - Он сказал, что встретит меня на выходе.  
Мелисса фыркнула.  
\- Этот тип не только маньяк, но еще и лгун.  
\- В смысле?   
Мелисса скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Он уже здесь.  
\- Ты видела его?  
\- Похоже на то. Полчаса назад столкнулась на подземной парковке.  
\- Может, это не он.  
\- Гм, дай подумать. Высокий брюнет в черном плаще. Выглядит так, словно пришел на кастинг суперзлодея в подростковом кино. Эй, ты куда? Мне все равно в кафетерий, давай хоть провожу тебя... Заодно, познакомишь с монстром, лишившим мир ЛГБТ Эммы Кулидж.  
Эмма вздохнула.  
\- Мел...  
Мелисса шутливо подняла руки.  
\- Знаю, знаю... Ты всегда была би. Просто мне жаль, что этот хмырь опередил меня. Мир?  
Эмма рассмеялась и обняла ее.  
Они вышли в коридор. Эмма еще раз проверила смартфон.  
\- Странно. Он обещал, что позвонит еще раз, чтобы мы не разминулись.  
\- Типичный мужик. Молчу! - Мелисса изобразила "молнию" на губах.  
Они спустились по лестнице.

Единственная лампочка в противоположном конце гаража мигала как заведенная. Эмма сглотнула. Она не любила темноту.

"Почему так темно?" - от волнения Эмма перешла на язык глухонемых. Опомнилась, и собиралась уже повторить вопрос вслух, когда Мелисса толкнула ее локтем в бок, одновременно кивком головы указав на темный силуэт в центре.

Человек в длинном черном плаще сделал три шага к ним и остановился. Боковая подсветка на стенах упала на бледное узкое лицо с тонким ртом. Человек усмехнулся.

Эмма выхватила телефон из кармана и сунула его в руки Мелиссы.  
\- Беги. Позвони 911.  
\- Что? Почему?

Человек в плаще поднял левую руку.

\- Это не Гэбриэл, - прошептала Эмма.  
\- Что? - спросила Мелисса.

Человек в плаще картинно дернул кистью. Телефон выпорхнул из рук Мелиссы и с грохотом взорвался в воздухе. Сама девушка вскрикнула и захрипела, царапая горло.

\- Отпусти ее! - крикнула Эмма.

\- Почему бы и нет, - пробормотал эво и отмахнулся словно от мухи. Тело Мелиссы врезалось в бетонную стену и осело.  
Эмма бросилась к стоящему рядом джипу, упала и перекатилась под него. Вскочила, укрылась за колонной.  
\- Куда же ты? - пробормотал человек в плаще. - Не прячься, крошка.

\- Кис-кис, - шаги гулко отдавались в темноте. - Цыпа-цыпа.

Эмма зажала рот ладонью, огляделась. Выход с парковки белел в полусотне метров. Между ней и спасением - три десятка машин. Она опустила взгляд.  
Осторожно, пытаясь не издавать ни одного звука, сняла белые лодочки на тонких каблуках.

\- Они не взяли меня против Сайлара... - голос маньяка в плаще прозвучал пугающе близко. - Я был разочарован.

Эмма замерла с туфлями в руках.

\- Но потом они дали мне твое фото! - он рассмеялся.

Эмма закусила губу. Поставила туфли на пол. Прикинула расстояние до следующей машины.

\- Сайлар не придет, ты знаешь? - интимно прошептал человек в плаще. - Никто из твоих друзей не придет. Ну же, Эмма, выходи. Я хочу поиграть!

Черный джип у нее за спиной содрогнулся и вмялся, ломаясь как картонная коробка. Двигатель вспыхнул и отлетел в колонну, горящие осколки прыснули во все стороны.

Эмма вскрикнула и бросилась к выходу.

\- Вот ты где! - возликовал голос за спиной. - Беги, Эмма, беги... От меня не убежишь.

Вишневая "Тойота" взвилась вверх, ударилась в потолок, и рухнула, едва не похоронив под собой девушку.

У нее почти получилось. А может, посланный по ее душу убийца играл, дав своей жертве короткую фору.

Земля выскользнула из-под босых ног, тело повисло, как распятая марионетка.

Человек в плаще приблизился к болтающейся в воздухе Эмме.

Она подумала, что у него было странное лицо. Одновременно детское и жуткое в своей неестественной детскости. Невозможно было определить его возраст.

Он хлопнул в ладоши и рассмеялся.

Эмма рухнула на капот белого "Шевроле". Невидимые путы натянулись, растягивая в стороны ее руки и ноги. Юбка задралась.  
Человек в плаще сглотнул. Она ощутила липкое как щупальце осьминога прикосновение. Закричала в невидимый, но осязаемый кляп.

\- Столько возможностей, - пробормотал эво. Невидимый палец задел резинку трусиков, потянул вниз. - Всегда хотел попробовать вытащить органы через вагину... - Он улыбнулся, погладил вздрагивающее колено уже собственной рукой.

Эмма выгнулась, насколько ей позволяли путы, ударилась о капот затылком.

Глаза убийцы затуманились, он медленно провел языком по верхней губе и вздохнул.  
\- Лично я бы предпочел все сделать медленно. Но они, - эво поморщился, - не любят, когда я играю. Сказали, я нужен на базе. Так что я сейчас выдеру твою матку одним движением, окей? Может, если они будут довольны, мне отдадут Клэр Беннет.   
Он поднял руку. Наклонился. Эмма всхлипнула и зажмурилась.

\- Это... не хорошо, - прохрипел убийца.

Эмма открыла глаза.

Человек в плаще стоял, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Из центра груди у него торчал кусок стекла.

\- Совсем... не хорошо, - убийца распахнул плащ, уставился в прозрачную насквозь грудную клетку с бьющимся изнутри красным сердцем.

Эмма поднесла ко рту ладонь. Обнаружила, что державшие ее путы, как и кляп, исчезли.

Остекленение расползалось, охватывая шею и руки. Он сделал шаг в сторону и упал - левая нога надломилась и рассыпалась с хрустальным звуком.

\- Сайлар! - прохрипел умирающий.

\- Привет милая, - Гэбриэл вышел из-за колонны. - Прости, я немного задержался.

Он шагнул к ней с улыбкой на лице и голова убийцы с разинутым в немом крике ртом лопнула под его ботинком как старая лампочка.


End file.
